


the file of suggestions

by minimemeyoongi



Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Smut, Clickbait, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, No Angst, No Porn, No Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, help me write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: HENLO IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SEND ME YOUR IDEAS HERE AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO WRITE THEM TO YOUR IMAGINATION AND EXPECTATIONS// the tags are all clickbait. there's nothing but a long note in here. please comment. lmao. thanku.





	the file of suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing will be as messy as my mind and life. be ready to read a lot of repeated things.

hi. it has come to my attention that the last time i ever published something on here was on december twenty - six, two thousand, seventeen. LAST YEAR. i wanted to post this to let y'all know that i'm still alive, or atleast, as alive as i can be, lmao.

 

to all my [instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049893?view_full_work=true) readers, remember that sequel i promised you? remember when i said i already have a rough draft? yeah. that all went to waste. i don't know what to do and i don't know how to start it either.

 

the truth is, i've been in the longest writing block ever. i couldn't write anything to my satisfaction, not even the essays i have to pass for school. gods. but!! don't fret!! i may not have written anything like a story, but i have been writing prompts! so when i get out of this stupid ass block, i'll get right onto them. now, whenever i get into a block, i do this thing where i ask someone to give me three words and two names. those two names will be the main ship, and the three words should be included in the thing i'm writing.

 

ex.

WORDS :

\- sweater

\- glue

\- milk

 

NAMES:

\- bambam

\- yugyeom

 

with this, i'll find a way to create a thing with yugbam as the main ship and the words, _sweater, glue,_ and _milk_ part of the fic.

 

now, this is what i'm asking of you. if you don't have a specific prompt you want me to write, then do the _two names, three words_ thing i've just explained. if, however, you do have a prompt, then comment it below!! and please, you came here for a specific fandom tag. those groups i put in the tags are the only groups i stan. i'm sorry, but i'll only be writing stuff for the groups i've included in the tags. some of them (wanna one, nct, shinee, and red velvet to be exact) i don't even completely stan.

 

so, here are the things you need to know before commenting!

\- the group you want me to write for must be included in atleast one of my nine fandom tags. if not, then expect me to not write at all. i'm not writing for artists i don't stan, no matter how great they may be. not stanned = not writing.

\- specify your fandom/s. it can be a mixed fandom, you know that. i'll try my best to be flexible.

\- specify your ship. this must be the very first thing contained in your comment right after the group. it can be ot3, ot4, otwhatever, it's up to you. just please, please make sure that your ship is on top of your comment. if you want side ships, specify which the main and the side ships are. your ships don't have to be limited to just one group, too.

\- if you want extra characters with, like, roles, specify this as well. if they're from a different group, then you'll have to include this into your group portion.

\- if you have a prompt, type it right under your extra characters. if you don't have a prompt, type down your _two names, three words_. and, fine, if you don't want to be limited to only two names, then okay. again, specify the main ship and side ship/s. they can be from different groups as well. rare pair, the fandom's mother ship, a ship i don't ship, whatever. if you want it, i'll try my best to give it.

\- if you have an extra note you want to put in, type that one under your prompt /  _two names, three words_ thing. this is where you put more details if you want to. say the genre, if you want it to be crack or fluff or angst or smut or all four at once. but please, no. i am not a good writer. you will be disappointed. if, however, you want to leave the genre up to me (which will most likely happen if you do my  _two names, three words_ as opposed to you having a prompt (prompts already have rough storylines, so the genres will most likely show themselves)) then thankyou! i will be given free reign!

\- ofcourse, expect me to not be able to produce your ideas quickly. writing is very time consuming for me, a busy student, and i  _am_ in a writer's block, after all.

\- if i won't be writing your thing, i'll tell you. you can delete your comment after i reply to you. i'm sorry in advance to those i'll be rejecting. however i do try my best to give you what you want, because we're all looking for the same thing :  _a prompt i thought of but can't really find anywhere and can't really write_ i'll make these thoughts a reality!

- i'll most likely reply to your comment to confirm a few things. expect this.

\- i'll reply to your comment to tell you i've finished writing down your thing! and i'll be gifting it to you.

\- this is an attempt to get out of the writer's block i am currently in. please, do not raise your expectations and expect it to be any good. if anything, assume it's going to be worse than the bad shit i've already put out. oops.

 

so, here's the format!

{ IF with prompt THEN :

 

GROUPS : exo, bts, seventeen

MAIN SHIPS : park chanyeol / byun baekhyun ;; byun baekhyun / kim taehyung

SIDE SHIP : kim jongin / kim junmyeon

EXTRA CHARACTERS / ROLES : kim mingyu as park chanyeol's bestfriend ;; zhang yixing as kim taehyung's brother ;; kim jongdae as kim jongin's cousin

 

PROMPT :

\- person a and person b are in love. the problem : person a is in a relationship with person c.  
(gods, if your prompt is like this, please specify who persons a - z are.)

 

EXTRA NOTES :

henlo, user minimemeyoongi. first of all, i am very disappointed that [instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049893?view_full_work=true) still does not have its sequel. next, i hope this prompt of mine will be a great one and that you will write amazingly. thankyou. do well. }

 

{ IF without prompt THEN :

 

GROUPS : seventeen, got7

MAIN SHIP : choi seungcheol / yoon jeonghan / hong jisoo ;; jackson wang / choi youngjae

SIDE SHIP : jeon wonwoo / lee chan

EXTRA CHARACTERS / ROLES : choi seungcheol as yoon jeonghan's brother ;; lee chan as choi youngjae's younger twin

 

WORDS : games, dog, headband

 

EXTRA NOTES :

you're disappointing. lmao. anyway i want this to be crack. }

 

OKAY SO THAT'S WHAT YOUR COMMENTS ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE THANK

 

i tried to input the most bizarre ships and prompts and unrelated words i could think of to show you that i am flexible and can do it if i try. think of the most bizarre ships and the most unrelated words as well, for fun! please do comment. i miss my inbox swarming with comments. :^( i miss you guys :^( COMMENT PLEASE THANKYOU

 

 

DISCLAIMERS :

\- the only thing i can confidently say i'm sort of good at writing is fluff. smut is a big leap. i'm not funny, so crack is going to be not funny.

\- lmao. i've just realised that i created this whole thing but put so many barriers. what was the purpose of putting this up if i put in so many limitations when it's supposed to be a free - ranged thing? :^( sorry.

\- HELP ME GET OUT OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK BY COMMENTING THANKYOU


End file.
